25 Lipca 1999
TVP 1 07.00 Zwierzęta świata: Wielki syberyjski niedźwiedź (1) - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 07.30 Notowania 08.00 Poranek filmowy 08.20 Teleranek na wakacjach 08.50 Kiedy słońce traci blask (Kdyż se slonce nedażi) (2/6): Michał - serial obyczajowy, Czechy 1995, reż. Hynek Boczan, wyk. Jakub Zdeniek, Jirzi Schmitzer, Simona Staszowa, Nadia Konvalinkowa (50 min) 09.45 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 Uskrzydlony (Airborne) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Rob Bowman, wyk. Shane McDermott, Seth Green, Brittney Powell, Chris Conrad (87 min) 11.30 Róg Wojskiego - magazyn 11.50 Studio 2000 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce Górali Żywieckich 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Od przedszkola do Opola: Kabaret OT.TO 14.30 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) (28) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Ed Naha, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen, George Buza, Tim Progosh (43 min) 15.20 Studio sport: Finał Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 15.50 Wideo Party 16.05 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (3) - serial przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Douglas Schwartz, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (48 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) 21.00 Zwyczajni - niezwyczajni - widowisko publicystyczne 21.40 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 Sportowa niedziela 22.20 Studio sport: Grand Prix Polski w kolarstwie górskim 22.40 Operacja 'Piorun' (Thunderball) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1965, reż. Terence Young, wyk. Sean Connery, Claudine Auger, Adolfo Celi, Luciana Paluzri (125 min) 00.50 Archiwum gwiazd: Kameralni sobie i innym - Beethoven raz jeszcze 01.15 Była kiedyś Mezopotamia - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 02.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.05 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.40 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) (dla niesłyszących) 08.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.35 Wzwyż: Bezdomni domownicy 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Bezpieczne wakacje - turniej motoryzacyjny dla młodzieży 11.00 Retrofama 11.20 Semper Fidelis - film dokumentalny Aliny Czerniakowskiej 12.00 Perły z lamusa - wprowadzenie 12.05 Perły z lamusa - koniec wieku: Listy z pola bitwy (The Shopworn Angel) - film obyczajowy, USA 1938, reż. H.C. Potter, wyk. James Stewart, Margaret Sullavan, Walter Pidgeon, Hattie McDaniel (85 min) 13.35 Studio sport: Puchar Konfederacji - mecz Nowa Zelandia - USA 14.30 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Złotopolscy (52): Wizyty - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 16.05 FAMA '99: To była blondynka - wielki koncert wspomnieniowy w ramach Festiwalu FAMA '99 17.05 Nasz Charlie (5/33): Urodziny - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy, reż. Franz Josef Gottlieb, wyk. Ralf Schicha, Karin Kienzer, Suzanne Scherbel, Siggi Kutz (46 min) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jaś Fasola (3): Straszne kłopoty z Jasiem Fasolą - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 FAMA '99: Najlepsi z najlepszych - koncert laureatów FAMA '99 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (88) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Michael Watkins, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (44 min) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.30 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.40 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Niecierpliwość zmysłów - sztuka teatralna w dwóch częściach, Polska 1995, reż. Romuald Szejd, cz. 1 Noc i chwila wyk. Maria Pakulnis, Bogusław Linda; cz. 2 Gry małżeńskie wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Cezary Pazura (75 min) 23.55 FAMA '99: Pieniądze - wielki koncert w ramach festiwalu FAMA '99 00.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (179) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Rupert (21) - serial animowany, USA 1991-92 (25 min) 08.30 Kapitan Power (12) - serial fantastyczny, USA (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.30 Rekiny kart - teleturniej 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Ach, śpij kochanie (Holding the Baby) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Jon Patric Walker, Jennifer Westfeldt, Eddie McClintock, Ron Leibman (25 min) 12.00 Wszystko za hit (Hitz) (3/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Andrew Dice Clay, Claude Brooks, Rick Gomez, Rosa Blasi (25 min) 12.30 Zabity na śmierć (Murder by Death) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1975, reż. Robert Moore, wyk. Truman Capote, Peter Falk, Alec Guinness, David Niven (92 min) 14.15 Lato z Radiem i Polsatem 14.30 Łowca przygód (Fortune Hunter) (1/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994, wyk. Mark Frankel, John Robert Hoffmann, Anne Francis, Carla Capps (50 min) 15.30 Lato z nami 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (6) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes, John Shea (45 min) 17.20 Północ - Południe. Ciąg dalszy (Heaven and Hell. North and South) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Richrad T. Heffron wyk. Lesley-Anne Down, James Read, Phillip Casnoff, Terri Garber (45 min) 18.15 Herkules (Hercules) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Sam Jenkins, Lucy Lawless (45 min) 19.00 Air America (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Scott Plank, Diana Barton (45 min) 20.00 Jak zrealizowano serial „Życie jak poker” 20.30 Miodowe lata (14) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Artur Barciś, Cezary Żak, Dorota Chotecka (27 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Gypsy - film muzyczny, USA 1962, reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Rosalind Russell, Natalie Wood, Karl Malden, Paul Wallace (137 min) 23.25 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.30 Power 98 - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Jaime Hellman, wyk. Eric Roberts, Jason Gedrick, Jennie Garth, Larry Drake (85 min) 01.10 Magazyn sportowy 02.45 Muzyka na BIS 04.30 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Honeybee Hutch (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Przygody Pytalskich (6) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Babilon V (31) - serial SF, USA 10.00 Szalony świat (6) - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 11.00 Zemsta frajerów 2 - Frajerzy w raju (Revenge of the Nerds 2: Nerds in Paradise) - komedia, USA 1987 12.40 Księga dżungli - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Rosjanie nadchodzą (The Russians Are Coming, the Russians Are Coming) - komedia, USA 1966 15.35 Fucha - film obyczajowy, Polska 1983 16.50 Sport: Transmisja meczu piłki nożnej o Puchar Ekstraklasy - Wisła Kraków - Petrochemia Płock 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Desperacki pościg (Wheels of Terror) - thriller, USA 1990 21.15 Kręć się z Nami - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Dziecko czeka (A Child Is Waiting) - film obyczajowy, USA 1963 00.10 Big Star Party 01.05 Inspektor Knight (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 02.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 04.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.05 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Łączy nas Polska 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.15 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (2/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 W poszukiwaniu róży - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.00 Zielona Etiopia - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Poeta - Country Music (Songwriter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Melinda Dillon, Rip Torn (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Finał Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Interkontynentalny Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata na żużlu 21.00 Szkoła przetrwania - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 W kręgu wspomnień 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.05 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.15 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (2/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Św. Piotra i Pawła w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Kondory - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Poeta - Country Music (Songwriter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Melinda Dillon, Rip Torn (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Filmowy przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.30 (WP) Finał Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Interkontynentalny Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata na żużlu 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.05 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 08.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09.15 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.15 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (2/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Kondory - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Poeta - Country Music (Songwriter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Melinda Dillon, Rip Torn (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 (WP) Finał Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Interkontynentalny Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata na żużlu 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży 08.05 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 09.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.15 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (2/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Magazyn sportowy 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - program religijny 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Kondory - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Poeta - Country Music (Songwriter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Melinda Dillon, Rip Torn (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Finał Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Interkontynentalny Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata na żużlu 21.00 Klub dorosłych sympatyków rocka - program Wojciecha Zamorskiego 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.05 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Klub działkowicza - program poradnikowy 08.40 Przeboje TV Kraków 09.05 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.15 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (2/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 W stronę gór - magazyn turystyczny 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Pełna kultura 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Kondory - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Poeta - Country Music (Songwriter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Melinda Dillon, Rip Torn (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Finał Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Interkontynentalny Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata na żużlu 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Kocie klipy - program muzyczny 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.05 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Moja pasja 08.50 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 09.10 Uciechy spod strzechy 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.15 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (2/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Magazyn kulturalny 13.00 Łódź 3 proponuje 13.15 To i owo 13.25 W poszukiwaniu róży - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Dialogi - program religijny 14.30 (WP) Kondory - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Poeta - Country Music (Songwriter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Melinda Dillon, Rip Torn (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Finał Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Interkontynentalny Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata na żużlu 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi 21.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.40 Program na poniedziałek TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.05 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.45 Promocje młodych 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.15 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (2/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Studio sport: Turniej siatkówki plażowej - relacja 12.50 Muzyczne prezentacje 13.20 Studio sport: Turniej siatkówki plażowej - relacja 13.40 Magazyn katolicki 14.10 Studio sport: Turniej siatkówki plażowej - relacja 14.30 (WP) Kondory - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Poeta - Country Music (Songwriter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Melinda Dillon, Rip Torn (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Finał Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Interkontynentalny Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata na żużlu 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.40 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.05 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Sport w regionie 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.15 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (2/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Fonograf - program muzyczny 13.00 Architekci: Łasztownia 13.30 Rozmaitości kulturalne: Festiwal Artystów Ulicznych 13.45 Rycerze i damy - reportaż 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Kondory - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Poeta - Country Music (Songwriter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Melinda Dillon, Rip Torn (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Finał Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Interkontynentalny Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata na żużlu 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Jazz nocą 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.05 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.50 Z archiwum WOT 09.00 Przegląd 09.10 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.15 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (2/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron (4/9): Alarm na jeziorze - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1977, reż. Stanisław Jędryka 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Warszawa znana i nieznana 14.20 Program dnia 14.30 (WP) Kondory - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Poeta - Country Music (Songwriter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Melinda Dillon, Rip Torn (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Finał Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Interkontynentalny Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata na żużlu 21.00 Sport w WOT 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Strefa zagrożenia - serial dokumentalny 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Janka - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.05 (WP) Zaproszenie 08.30 Agro fakty 08.50 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 09.00 Były sobie Ameryki - serial animowany 09.30 (WP) Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.50 (WP) Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 (WP) Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 (WP) Kolejki - reportaż 11.15 (WP) Rysujemy z Donem - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kłusownik (2/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.45 Znajomi z ZOO 14.00 Zakręcone wakacje - program dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Kondory - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Poeta - Country Music (Songwriter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Melinda Dillon, Rip Torn (90 min) 17.00 (WP) Robbie Williams - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 (WP) Finał Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 (WP) Zawsze razem (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finał Interkontynentalny Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata na żużlu 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 (WP) Uderzenie (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) Nasza TV 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye (71) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - program muzyczny 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Dama z Burleski (Lady of Burlesque) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1943, reż. William Wellman, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Michael O'Shea, Iris Adrian, J. Edward Bromberg (91 min) 12.15 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy (Directors) (13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1998 14.00 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych 14.30 WAKACYJNE KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Mała księżniczka (The Little Princess) - film obyczajowy, USA 1939, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Shirley Temple, Richard Greene, Anita Louise, Ian Hunter (91 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 17.00 Modelki w raju (Models in Paradise) - serial, Francja, reż. Paolo Barzman, wyk. Linda Demersay, Lucas Corrigan, Victoire Le Fournier 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall (Equalizer) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Richard Lansing, William Zabka, Robert Mitchum 20.00 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Hugh Grant, Andie MacDowell, Kristin Scott-Thomas, Simon Callow (113 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.20 Nasze lato 00.40 Dartomania - magazyn 01.50 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Teleshopping 8.05 Detektywi - serial komediowy 8.35 My i one - serial komediowy 9.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bajka na dobranoc, Simba - król lew, Kochany urwis 10.10 Przygodna znajomosć - komedia prod. amerykańskiej: reżyseria Genevieve Robert, wyk. Lea Thompson i inni 11.40 Powrót na wyspę skarbów - serial przygodowy 12.35 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 13.30 Zawrót głowy - thriller prod. amerykańskiej 15.40 Ukryta kamera 16.05 Cienka niebieska linia - senal komediowy 16.35 Łyson - serial komediowy 17.05 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny 18.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCaIl - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 20.00-23.20 Przebojowa niedziela 20.00 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Andle MacDowell, Hugh Grant, James Fleet, Simon Callow, Rowan Atkinson 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem 23.20 Oblicza Nowego Yorku - serial policyjny 0.05 Detekt z wyższych sfer - serial sensacyjny 1.00 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny prod. angielskiej, występują: Patrick Macnee, Joanna Lumley 1.50 McCall - senal sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 2.35 Oblicza Nowego Yorku - serial policyjny Wizja 1 14.00 Motowizja 15.00 Trans world Sport - magazyn 16.00 Zużel na żywo 19.00 Nie do wiary - program dokumentalny 20.00 Nocny rycerz - serial 21.00 Kapitan Homblower - film 23.00 Zabójczy wirus - thriller, USA 0.35 Skrawek raju - dramat, Dania Twoja Wizja 18.00 Trans world Sport - magazyn 19.00 Rajd z Hołkiem 20.00 Puchar Davisa 1999 21.00 Snooker Hallmark Channel 13.35 Schody - obyczajowy, USA 15.10 Cudotwórczyni - biograficzny, USA 16.50 Sens życia - Historia Jill Ireland - biograficzny USA 18.25 Trudny powrot - obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Spełnione marzenia - obyczajowy, USA 21.40 Śmierć serca - dramat, Wielka Brytania 23.30 Pokój na piętrze - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 1.10 Brawurowa ucieczka - dramat prod. amerykańskiej Cartoon Network 10.00 Krowa i kurczak 10.30 Atomówki 11.00 Co za kreskówka 11.30 Droopy Super Detektyw 12.00 Struś Pędziwiatr 12.30 Flintstonowie 13.00 Scooby Doo 13.30 Kocia ferajna 14.00 Jetsonowie 14.30 Nowe przygody kapitana Planety 15.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 15.30 Maska 16.00 13 Demonów Scooby Doo 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krowa i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Odlotowe wyścigi TCM 20.00 Ulica szaleńców - musical, USA 21.25 Pocałuj mnie Kasiu - musical, USA 23.15 O jednego szpiega za dużo - kryminalny, USA TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.35 Słowo na niedzielę 07.40 W labiryncie (45,46): List; Wybuch - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) 08.30 Skanseny - reportaż Mai Kossakowskiej i Justyny Ziółkowskiej 09.00 Poranek muzyczny: Gala operowa w Cieszynie - Viva il Canto (2) wyk. Radiowa Orkiestra Symfoniczna w Krakowie, dyryguje Jose Maria Florencio Junior, soliści: Zoja Smoljaninova - sopran, Francisco Cassanova - tenor, Andrzej Dobber - baryton, Aleksander Teliga - bas (stereo) 09.50 Złotopolscy (91,92): Matka, Wywiad - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler (powt.) 10.35 Zaproszenie: Książańskie szlaki - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 11.00 Mała Księżniczka (31/46) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 11.30 Wakacyjne powtórki: Szkoła na wesoło - program dla dzieci 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Zmierzch emigracji: Rozmowy paryskie (1) - film dokumentalny Anny Marii Mydlarskiej 12.45 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 Teatr familijny: Łukasz - sztuka Krystyny Siesickiej, Polska 1998, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Łukasz Garlicki, Anna Wielgucka, Anna Powierza, Jerzy Kamas (40 min) 14.45 W rajskim ogrodzie: Róże - program Wojciecha Popkiewicza 15.05 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Bezdomni - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Aleksander Marten, wyk. Aleksander Marten, Ida Kamińska, Adam Domb, Bennie Zuker (66 min) 16.30 Hrabia Kaczula (43/44) - serial animowany 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 18.00 BIOGRAFIE: Jerzy Pomianowski: Polak-ochotnik - film dokumentalny Jana Nieśpiałowskiego 19.00 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Powieść na niedzielę: Znachor - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz (125 min) 22.05 Jak ten czas leci... - program o Jerzym Haraldzie 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Dorsz, czyli gdańskie miesiące - film dokumentalny Bohdana Kosińskiego 00.05 Teledyski na życzenie 00.15 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Droga (6-ost.): Stan wyjątkowy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Bolesław Płotnicki, Józef Nalberczak, Marian Opania (55 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Powieść na niedzielę: Znachor - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz (125 min) (powt.) 04.05 Jak ten czas leci... - program o Jerzym Haraldzie (powt.) 04.30 Panorama 04.55 Prognoza pogody 05.00 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Bezdomni - film obyczajowy, Polska 1939, reż. Aleksander Marten, wyk. Aleksander Marten, Ida Kamińska, Adam Domb, Bennie Zuker (66 min) (powt.) 06.10 W rajskim ogrodzie Claude'a Moneta - film dokumentalny Wojciecha Popkiewicza (powt.) 06.30 Zmierzch emigracji: Rozmowy paryskie (1) - film dokumentalny Anny Marii Mydlarskiej (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 07.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (12) - serial animowany 07.30 Rekiny kart - teleturniej 08.00 Kojak (94) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 09.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (42) - serial kryminalny, USA 10.00 Calineczka (15) - serial animowany 10.30 Kaskaderzy (25) - serial animowany 11.00 John Ross - Afrykańska przygoda (12) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. David Lister, wyk. Darryl Robertson, Michael McGovern, Clive Scott, Ron Smerczak (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (44) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker (powt.) 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 13.00 Dalziel i Pascoe (Dalziel & Pascoe) (4/14) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997, wyk. Warren Clarke, Colin Buchanan, Susannah Corbett (50 min) 14.10 Bellew Zawierucha (The Adventures of Smoke Bellew) (3) - film przygodowy, Kanada/Francja, reż. Marc Simenon, wyk. Wadeek Stanczek, Michael Lamport, Michele Barbara Pelletier, Barry Morse (93 min) (powt.) 16.00 Za głosem serca (1) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Lodovico Gasparini, wyk. Gianni Morandi, Mara Venier, Ricardo Cuciolla, Agostina Belli (50 min) 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (17) - serial dla młodzieży (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (43) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (95) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (45) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, Marcos Ferraez, Paula Trickey (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Mroczne niebo (Dark Skies) (2) - serial SF, USA 1996, wyk. Eric Close, Megan Ward, J. T. Walsh (50 min) 21.00 Matlock (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986-95, wyk. Andy Griffith, Kene Holliday, Nancy Stafford, Julie Sommars (50 min) 21.50 Diagnoza morderstwo (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Charlie Schlatter, Michael Tucci (45 min) 22.45 Lekka kawaleria (The Lightorsemen) - film wojenny, USA 1987, reż. Simon Wineer, wyk. Jon Blake, Peter Phelps, Tony Bonner (108 min) 00.45 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 01.15 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.45 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 02.15 Kamera start - teleturniej 02.45 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.40 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 07.15 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Życie na rafie - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 09.00 (K) Prawie jak anioł (Not Quite an Angel) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Jerry Jacobs, wyk. Cameron Sturn, Mallory Farrow, Sally Truitt (86 min) 10.30 (K) Deser: Jorge - film krótkometrażowy 11.00 (K) Nowa opowieść wigilijna (Ms. Scrooge) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. John Korty, wyk. Cicely Tyson, Michael Beach, Katherine Helmond (84 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Superman - film animowany 13.55 (K) Formuła 1. Austria - magazyn sportowy 16.05 (K) Lenin wiecznie żywy - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 17.00 (K) Jej wysokość pani Brown (Mrs. Brown) - film kostiumowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. John Madden, wyk. Judi Dench, Billy Conelly, Geoffrey Palmer, Antony Sher (101 min) 18.40 (K) Deser: Święty Jojo - film krótkometrażowy 19.00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19.25 Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 20.00 (K) Mały Fauss i wielki Halsy (Little Fauss and Big Halsy) - film przygodowy, USA 1970, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Robert Redford, Michael J. Pollard, Lauren Hutton, Noah Berry (95 min) 21.40 (K) Retransmisja koncertu Woodstock '99 23.40 (K) Twin Town - komedia, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Kevin Allen, wyk. Llyr Ifans, Rhys Ifans, Dorien Thomas, Dougray Scott (95 min) 01.20 (K) Mission: Impossible - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Tom Cruise, Emanuelle Beart, Jean Reno, Vanessa Redgrave (106 min) 03.10 (K) W złotej klatce (Gold Coast) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Peter Weller, wyk. David Caruso, Marg Helgenberger, Barry Primus (105 min) 05.00 (K) Morska przygoda (Out to Sea) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, Dyan Cannon, Gloria DeHaven (102 min) 06.45 (K) Deser: Antracytoza - film krótkometrażowy HBO 06.20 Nadbagaż (Excess Baggage) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1997, reż. Marco Brambilla, wyk. Alicia Silverstone, Benicio Del Toro, Christopher Walken, Harry Connick Jr (96 min) 08.00 Dzień ojca (Father's Day) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Robin Williams, Billy Crystal, Nastassia Kinski, Charlie Hofheimer (95 min) 09.40 Kondor, kojot i kanion - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 10.35 Miłość z marzeń (To Gillian on Her 37th Birthday) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Michael Pressman, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Michelle Pfeiffer, Claire Danes, Kathy Baker (88 min) 12.10 Spice Girls - koncert na Wembley 14.10 I kto to mówi (Look Who's Talking) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. Kirstie Alley, John Travolta, Olympia Dukakis, George Segal (91 min) 15.45 Polubić czy poślubić (Fools Rush in) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Tomas Milian (104 min) 17.35 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 18.05 Jack - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Robin Williams, Diane Lane, Brian Kerwin, Jennifer Lopez (108 min) 20.00 Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów (Romy and Michele's High School Reunion) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. David Mirkin, wyk. Mira Sorvino, Lisa Kudrow, Janeane Garofalo, Alan Cumming (91 min) 21.40 Sprawa Kramerów (Kramer vs. Kramer) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1979, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Maryl Streep, Jane Alexander, Justin Henry (100 min) 23.25 Biustolodzy (Breast Men) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Larry O'Neil, wyk. David Schwimmer, Chris Cooper, Emily Procter, Louise Fletcher (91 min) 01.00 Siostro, moja siostro (Sister My Sister) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Nancy Meckler, wyk. Julie Walters, Joely Richardson, Jodhi May, Sophie Thursfield (85 min) 02.30 Wpadka (Two Days in the Valley) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Herzfeld, wyk. Danny Aiello, Jeff Daniels, James Spader, Eric Stoltz, Gleanne Headly (100 min) 04.15 Ocalić przyszłość (Yesterday's Target) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Barry Samson, wyk. Daniel Baldwin, Stacy Haiduk, Malcolm McDowell, Page Mosley (76 min) 05.35 Pani wśród władców - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1998 Polonia 1 05.35 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 12.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Top Shop 17.45 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 18.25 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Bia - film animowany dla dzieci 19.20 Obywatel Kane (Citizen Kane) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1941, reż. Orson Welles, wyk. Orson Welles, Joseph Cotten, Everett Sloane, Dorothy Comingore (119 min) 21.30 Iwan Groźny - balet 22.40 Top Shop 00.50 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 01.20 Hot Shop TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 11.00 Lato z TMT 11.30 Niewidzialny człowiek - serial kryminalny, USA 1956 12.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 12.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 Lato z TMT 15.30 Film fabularny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Przynęta - serial dla młodzieży, USA 18.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 19.00 Lato z TMT 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Lato z TMT 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Ciężka droga (Hard Road) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Max Rennie, Francessa Camillo, Luke Jones, Amanda Murray (90 min) 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Wielkie trzęsienie ziemi w Los Angeles (Great Los Angeles Earthquake) - film katastroficzny, USA 1990, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Joanna Kerns, Ed Begley, Dan Lauria, Richard Masur (100 min) Komedia 08.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.30 Oh, co za noc (Oh, What a Night) - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1992, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Corey Haim, Barbara Williams, Robbie Coltraine, Denny Doherty (93 min) 10.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Wielkie zamieszanie (La feldmarescialla scialla) - komedia muzyczna, Włochy 1966, reż. Steno, wyk. Rita Pavone, Francis Blanche, Mario Girotti, Aroldo Tieri (100 min) 12.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.40 Pomyłka, ale proszę mówić (Cause toujours tu m'interesses) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1979, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Annie Girardot, Jean-Pierre Marielle, Christian Marquand, Jacques Francois (87 min) 14.10 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 16.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.10 Forsa z nieba (Found Money) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1983, reż. Bill Persky, wyk. Dick Van Dyke, William Prince, Christopher Murney, Ronald C. Frazier (100 min) 18.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 19.10 Łowcy skandali (Scandalous) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Robert Hays, John Gielgud, Pamela Stephenson, Jim Dale (94 min) 20.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 21.10 Pocałunek wampira (Vampire's Kiss) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Robert Bierman, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Jennifer Beals, Maria Conchita Alonso, Kasi Lemmons (96 min) 22.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 23.30 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale boicie się o to zapytać (Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex, But Were Afraid to Ask) - komedia, USA 1972, reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, John Carradine, Lou Jacobi, Louise Lasser (87 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 07.00 Maguy - serial komediowy 07.30 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Kiedy była niegrzeczna - dramat obyczajowy, USA, reż. Peter Hunt, wyk. Sheryl Ladd, Robert Urich, Nicole Eggert (90 min) 11.10 Micaela - telenowela 12.00 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 12.45 Maguy - serial komediowy 13.15 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Micaela - telenowela 16.00 Kiedy każdy dzień był świętem - film fabularny 17.40 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.25 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 18.40 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 19.30 Maguy - serial komediowy 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Życie sławnych i bogatych - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 23.30 Tajemnicza Dama - telenowela 00.30 Życie sławnych i bogatych - serial dokumentalny 01.30 Dynastia - serial obyczajowy 02.30 Czas na miłość - serial erotyczny 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.20 Potrzeba magii - Tarot i wróżki 07.45 Za murami Kosowa 08.45 Najważniejsze jest życie 09.35 Kroniki Popular science (54/60) 09.45 Samotna planeta: Kuba i Haiti 10.35 Oni chodzili po księżycu 11.30 Powiew vayu 12.30 Historia Włoch XX wieku (41/42): Śmierć i odrodzenie narodu 13.10 Najpiękniejsze ogrody świata (3/12): Dziedzictwo starożytnego Rzymu 13.35 7 dni z kanałem Planete 14.00 Baseball (3/18): Lata 1900-1910 14.55 Szanowni państwo: Leonard Cohen 15.40 Masowy grób 16.15 Marcel Carné - moje życie to film 17.35 Morze pełne życia (24/26): Mikroskopijny świat 18.00 Historia szwajcarskiego scyzoryka 18.55 Starożytne cywilizacje (8/13): Imperium ottomańskie 19.45 Poulidor - złote serce 20.35 Wiadomości na ekranie (3/4): Uznanie 21.35 Sport ekstremalny (3/13): Kajakiem wśród lodu 22.00 Afrykański protest - song 22.50 Aktualności z przeszłości (25) 23.40 Kroniki Popular science (53/60) 23.50 Faruk - ostatni z faraonów 00.40 W drodze do Santiago de Compostela Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 11.20 Teleshopping 11.50 Koncert muzyki Wolfganga Amadeusza Mozarta 13.10 Nasze smaczki 13.40 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.10 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.40 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 15.10 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Charlie Chaplin: Brzdąc (The Kid) - film obyczajowy, USA 1921, reż. Charles Chaplin, wyk. Charlie Chaplin, Jack Coogan, Edna Purviance, Chuck Reisner (50 min) 17.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 18.20 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 19.30 Nie tylko moda 20.00 Niania (1/3) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy, reż. Vittorio Sindoni, wyk. Stefania Sandrelli, Massimo Dapporto, Jean Sorel 21.40 Okazje (Quelle strane occasioni) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1976, reż. Luigi Magni\Luigi Comencini\Anonimo, wyk. Nino Manfredi, Stefania Sandrelli, Alberto Sordi, Paolo Villaggio (95 min) 23.35 Nocne namiętności 00.05 Program muzyczny TVP Regionalna 07.00 Hej, Arnold (2/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele (28/30) - serial animowany 07.30 Janka (5/15) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1988, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Agnieszka Krukówna, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska, Grzegorz Wons 08.05 Zaproszenie 08.30 OTV 09.30 Przyrodnicy - program przyrodniczy 09.50 Dzieje kultury polskiej - felieton 10.40 Fałszywy kadr - felieton 11.05 Kolejki - reportaż 11.15 Rysujemy z Donem (13/22) - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Kłusownik (2/3) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1980, reż. Janusz Leski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Barbara Kraftówna, Bronisław Pawlik, Bogusz Bilewski 12.30 OTV 14.30 Kondory - film dokumentalny 15.30 Poeta - Country Music (Songwriter) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Willie Nelson, Kris Kristofferson, Melinda Dillon, Rip Torn (90 min) 17.00 Robbie Williams - koncert 18.00 Panorama 18.10 OTV 18.30 Finał Grand Prix MTB - relacja 19.00 Zawsze razem (1/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Bernhard Stephan/Wilhelm Engelhardt, wyk. Katharina Boehm, Timothy Peach, Tena Debus, Rowena Debus (47 min) 20.00 Studio sport: Finał Interkontynentalny Indywidualnych Mistrzostw Świata na żużlu 21.00 OTV 22.00 Drozda Show - program rozrywkowy 22.55 Sekrety II wojny światowej (5/26) - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Uderzenie (4/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt., wyk. Ian Burfield, Leonard McLean, Albert Moses, Caroline Lee Johnson (50 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 08.30 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - film dla dzieci 09.40 Konie polskie - film przyrodniczy 10.15 Błękitny ludzik - program ekologiczny 10.30 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 11.10 Punkty za pochodzenie - film obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Franciszek Trzeciak, wyk. Michał Juszczakiewicz, Barbara Rachwalska, Władysław Dewoyno, Józef Pieracki (83 min) 12.30 Stadion czyli żywot Józefa - film dokumentalny 13.00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami - program muzyczny 14.00 Poznajmy ich prywatnie: Krzysztof Cwynar - program rozrywkowy 14.20 Magazyn mody 14.30 Kokoro - serce Japonii - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Muzyka Ameryki - program muzyczny 16.00 Karaimi - ginący naród - film dokumentalny 16.45 Tainsza - biała plama - film dokumentalny 17.15 Kościół w służbie człowieka - magazyn religijny 17.35 Zjazd gwiazd w Międzyzdrojach 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 18.00 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Reksio, Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach, Grzmiące rewolwery Dan McGoo - filmy dla dzieci 20.15 Zagadka Kaspara Hausera (Jeder für sich und Gott gegen alle) - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 1974, reż. Werner Herzog, wyk. Bruno S., Walter Ladengast, Brigitte Mira, Herbert Achternbusch (105 min) 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 22.10 Magazyn budowlany 22.30 Na granicy ryzyka - magazyn 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Bryza 06.25 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.30 Muzyczny weekend 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Muzyczny weekend 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Dama z Burleski (Lady of Burlesque) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1943, reż. William Wellman, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Michael O'Shea, Iris Adrian, J. Edward Bromberg (91 min) 12.15 Koncert życzeń 12.30 Kulinarne rendez-vous 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Szczecin 2000 14.30 WAKACYJNE KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Mała księżniczka (The Little Princess) - film obyczajowy, USA 1939, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Shirley Temple, Richard Greene, Anita Louise, Ian Hunter (91 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Hugh Grant, Andie MacDowell, Kristin Scott-Thomas, Simon Callow (113 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 23.20 Nasze lato 00.40 Dartomania - magazyn 01.50 Muzyczny weekend 02.20 Szczecin 2000 02.50 Program na poniedziałek 02.55 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Od soboty do soboty 10.00 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Dama z Burleski (Lady of Burlesque) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1943, reż. William Wellman, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Michael O'Shea, Iris Adrian, J. Edward Bromberg (91 min) 12.15 Magazyn katolicki 12.30 Rodzinne spotkania 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.30 WAKACYJNE KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Mała księżniczka (The Little Princess) - film obyczajowy, USA 1939, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Shirley Temple, Richard Greene, Anita Louise, Ian Hunter (91 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Hugh Grant, Andie MacDowell, Kristin Scott-Thomas, Simon Callow (113 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 23.20 Nasze lato 00.40 Dartomania - magazyn 01.50 Magazyn sportowy 02.20 Program na poniedziałek 02.25 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.00 Magazyn Wczoraj 06.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 06.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 09.50 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 10.10 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Dama z Burleski (Lady of Burlesque) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1943, reż. William Wellman, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Michael O'Shea, Iris Adrian, J. Edward Bromberg (91 min) 12.15 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 12.20 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.05 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 14.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.30 WAKACYJNE KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Mała księżniczka (The Little Princess) - film obyczajowy, USA 1939, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Shirley Temple, Richard Greene, Anita Louise, Ian Hunter (91 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Hugh Grant, Andie MacDowell, Kristin Scott-Thomas, Simon Callow (113 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.20 Nasze lato 00.40 Dartomania - magazyn 01.50 Publicystyka lokalna TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.10 Serial obyczajowy 13.40 Video wizyty - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Ostatnie dni - dramat wojenny, Polska 1969, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Jerzy Jogałła, Krzysztof Chamiec, Konrad Morawski (80 min) 16.20 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce - film dokumentalny 17.00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu 17.10 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 17.30 Nowy Jork - stolica świata - film dokumentalny 18.00 Cudowny świat zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 20.00 Zapłata (Payoff) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. Stuart Cooper, wyk. Keith Carradine, Kim Greist, Harry Dean Stanton, John Saxon (97 min) 21.45 Infotiment 22.15 TV Shop 22.30 W czym mamy problem? (Serial Mom) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994, reż. John Waters, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Sam Waterson, Ricki Lake, Suzanne Somers (93 min) 00.00 TV Shop 00.15 Program na poniedziałek 00.20 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.55 Brama w Bieszczady - rajd po Beskidzie Niskim 09.20 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 09.35 Program sportowy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.30 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 11.50 Film dla dzieci 12.15 Kamera Start - teleturniej filmowy 13.05 Ręce, które leczą - spotkanie ze Zbigniewem Nowakiem 13.30 Pinokio - film dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.35 Delfiny - serial przyrodniczy 16.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 17.10 Na peryferiach życia: Festyn na Coney Island - serial popularnonaukowy 17.25 Pieski, które kochamy - program poradnikowy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 18.25 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 18.45 Najbardziej niebezpieczne zwierzęta świata - film przyrodniczy 19.30 Film dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Odkrycie Arki Noego - film dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Indio 2 (Indio 2 - la rivolta) - film przygodowy, Włochy 1991, reż. Antonio Margheriti, wyk. Frank Cuervo, Dirk Galuba, Jacqueline Carol, Maurizio Fardo (90 min) 00.15 Na peryferiach życia: Sadomasochiści - serial popularnonaukowy TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.25 Program lokalny 06.30 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.45 Program lokalny 10.15 Wakacyjne kino wspomnień: Dama z Burleski (Lady of Burlesque) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1943, reż. William Wellman, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Michael O'Shea, Iris Adrian, J. Edward Bromberg (91 min) 12.15 Program redakcji katolickiej 12.45 Wielcy reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 14.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.30 WAKACYJNE KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Mała księżniczka (The Little Princess) - film obyczajowy, USA 1939, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Shirley Temple, Richard Greene, Anita Louise, Ian Hunter (91 min) 16.30 Ręce do góry - talk show 17.00 Modelki w raju - serial 18.40 VIP - Wydarzenia Informacje Plotki 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Hugh Grant, Andie MacDowell, Kristin Scott-Thomas, Simon Callow (113 min) 22.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 23.20 Nasze lato 00.40 Dartomania - magazyn 01.50 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (na żywo) Pływanie: ME w Stambule - pływanie synchroniczne - eliminacje drużynowe 11.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły 3000 w Spielbergu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) Pływanie: ME w Stambule (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Pływanie: ME w Stambule - skoki do wody - trampolina 3 m - finał kobiet 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 20 etap Aroajon - Paryż 160 km 18.00 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour de France - 20 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 19.00 (P) Pływanie: ME w Stambule - pływanie synchroniczne - finał drużynowy (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 (P) (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły Cart w Michigan 22.45 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.00 (P) Pływanie: ME w Stambule - pływanie synchroniczne - finał drużynowy (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Stuttgarcie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Gary Murray - Ashley White Boy) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 04.15 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Żużel: Międzynarodowe zawody w Güstrow 07.00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 08.00 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.45 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 09.15 Piłka nożna: 3 runda Pucharu Intertoto - mecz rewanżowy FC Basel - HSV Hamburg (powt.) 11.00 Bundesliga Classic: Sezon 1995/96 (powt.) 13.00 Motorvision - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 14.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 15.00 Kulturystyka: Puchar Niemiec w Travemünde (powt.) 16.00 Żużel: Międzynarodowe zawody w Güstrow 16.30 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ superbike'ów na Nürburgringu 18.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Niemiec 18.30 Karting: Mistrzostwa Niemiec na Nürburgringu 19.30 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Motorvision - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 21.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Austrii w Spielbergu 22.00 Knockout Extra - magazyn bokserski 22.45 Golf: TNT Dutch Open 01.45 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.15 W WNBA - magazyn koszykarski 02.45 Poza kontrolą (8) - magazyn (powt.) Ard 06.00 Teletubbies - serial dla dzieci 06.30 Maus-Club - program dla dzieci 07.00 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 08.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 09.55 Wiadomości 10.00 Zawsze w niedzielę - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 12.00 Przegląd prasy - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP w Stuttgarcie 14.30 Kolarstwo - Tour de France; Pływanie - ME w Stambule; Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Austrii w Spielbergu 18.39 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.30 Świat w zwierciadle - magazyn korespondentów 19.50 Sport-telegram 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 21.45 Ten kraj nosi nasze nazwisko - film dokumentalny 22.30 Wydarzenia kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 23.00 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.20 Wszyscy za mafią (Alle für die Mafia) (2) - film kryminalny, Niemcy, reż. Gernot Friedel, wyk. Mario Adorf, Anita Zagaria, Tilo Prückner, Sigo Lorfeo (90 min) 00.50 Wiadomości 01.00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji w Guadalajara (Boliwia - Egipt; Meksyk - Arabia Saudyjska) 02.55 Przegląd prasy (powt.) 03.40 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 04.20 Wydarzenia kulturalne 04.50 Świat w zwierciadle (powt.) Pro 7 06.45 Heathcliff - serial animowany, USA/Franc. 1996/97 (powt.) 07.00 Laboratorium Dekstera - serial animowany 07.25 Przygody Animków - serial animowany 07.50 Rugrats - serial animowany 08.40 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 09.05 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany 09.55 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 10.25 Oggy and the Cockroaches - serial animowany 10.30 Powrót Supermana - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 11.30 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 12.20 Szalona małolata (She Is Out of Control) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Stan Dragoti, wyk. Tony Danza, Catherine Hicks, Wallace Shawn, Ami Doenz (90 min) 14.00 Ostry dyżur - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 14.50 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 15.45 Baza Pensacola - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 16.40 Wiking Eryk (Erik the Viking) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Terry Jones, wyk. Tim Robbins, Gary Cady, Mickey Rooney, Eartha Kitt (87 min) Młody wiking Eryk ma dość rabunków, plądrowania i gwałtów... 18.30 Max - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.00 Świat cudów (1) - magazyn dokumentalny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Świat cudów (2) - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Stożkogłowi (Coneheads) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Jane Curtin, Michelle Burke (83 min) 22.05 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.05 Vaterland (Fatherland) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Menaul, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Miranda Richardson, Peter Vaughan, Jean Marsh (106 min) 01.05 Wiking Eryk (Erik the Viking) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1989 (powt.) 02.55 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 (powt.) 03.50 Supergrupa - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (powt.) 04.40 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 05.30 Galileo (powt.) Rtl 05.45 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 06.05 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 06.30 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany 06.55 Brygada RR - serial animowany 07.20 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 07.25 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 07.30 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 08.00 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.05 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.30 Disney Club & Fab 5 - magazyn dla dzieci 08.35 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Disney's Recess - serial animowany 09.15 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Austrii w Spielbergu (trening) 10.15 Iron Man - serial animowany 11.10 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 13.00 (na żywo) Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Austrii w Spielbergu (trening) 16.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Miłość albo pieniądze (For Love or Money) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Barry Sonnenfeld, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Gabrielle Anwar, Anthony Higgins, Michael Tucker (86 min) 22.10 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 22.55 Bohaterowie dnia codziennego: Weterynarz w akcji - reportaż 23.30 Sledge Hammer! - serial komediowy, USA 1989 00.00 Czarna żmija - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995 00.30 Prime Time - magazyn publicystyczny 00.50 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 (powt.) 02.15 Wyższe sfery - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 (powt.) 02.35 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.25 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.20 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.15 Spiegel TV (powt.) Rtl 2 06.00 Być człowiekiem (Being Human) - film psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1994 (powt.) 08.00 Szalony Jack - nowy serial komediowy, USA 1994 08.50 MovieMovie (powt.) 09.20 Extralarge: Jo-Jo - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy/Włochy 1991 (powt.) 11.05 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 12.00 Len Deighton's Midnight In St. Petersburg - film sensacyjny, Kanada/Rosja 1995, reż. Doug Jackson, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Michelle Thomas, Yuri Limonty (86 min) 13.45 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 14.50 Najśmieszniejsze sporty reklamowe świata (powt.) 15.55 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 18.25 Deathstalker III And The Warriors From Hell - film fantastyczny, USA/Meksyk 1988, reż. Alfonso Cororna, wyk. John Allen Nelson, Carla Herd, Thom Christopher, Terry Treas (80 min) 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 22.20 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.25 Electric Blue - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.15 Szalona misja IV - Raz się umiera (You Never Die Twice) - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong 1985, reż. Ringo Lam, wyk. Samuel Hul, Karl Maka, Sylvia Chang, Sally Yeh (80 min). 01.40 Redakcja (powt.) 02.50 The Turn Of The Screw - thriller, W. Bryt./Francja 1992 (powt.) 04.40 LifeStories: Families In Crisis (6/12) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 3sat 07.00 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - magazyn literacki 09.15 Grecka pasja - film dokumentalny 10.00 Brecht i Moskwa - film dokumentalny 11.00 Salzburger Festspiele 1999 - program muzyczny 12.00 Najmniejszy światowy teatr Salzburga - film dokumentalny 12.30 100 słów stulecia (7) - cykl kulturalny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Spojrzenia wstecz: Cafe de Flore w Paryżu - film dokumentalny 13.45 Ex Voto - film dokumentalny 15.30 Trotzkis - serial obyczajowy 15.55 Wiedzieć jak... - magazyn poradnikowy 16.00 HITEC - magazyn naukowo-techniczny 16.30 Wycieczki do piekieł (6/10) - serial dokumentalny 17.10 Zwierzęta przed kamerą: Kot egipski - film dokumentalny 17.30 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Dalekie światy: Argentyna (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ciało i dusza (3/4) - film dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Pompeje - podróż w czasie do Antyku - film dokumentalny 21.15 ... w przeciwnym razie dusza ślepnie - film dokumentalny 22.00 Pomiędzy Izraelem i Europą - film dokumentalny 23.30 Komisarz - serial kryminalny 00.35 Wściekły pies Morgan (Mad Dog Morgan) - film przygodowy, Australia 1976, reż. Philipe Mora, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Jack Thompson, David Gulpilil, Frank Thring (91 min) Australia XIX w.: na tropie 'Wściekłego Psa'... 02.05 Hello Austria, hello Vienna - magazyn podróżniczy 02.30 Dalekie światy: Nepal (2/10) - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 03.20 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03.35 Panorama - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 04.20 DocLine 9811 - poradnik medyczny (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 07.10 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 07.35 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 08.50 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 09.20 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 09.40 Duch Ned - serial animowany (powt.) 10.05 My Pet Monster - serial animowany (powt.) 10.30 Super, Metty! - program dla dzieci (powt.) 11.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 11.25 The Big Circus - film przygodowy, USA 1959 (powt.) 13.05 Przygody rodziny Robinsonów - serial przygodowy, Niemcy/Kanada 1997 (powt.) 14.25 To twój syn (Here Comes The Son) - dramat obyczajowy, 1996 (powt.) 16.00 Śladami zwierząt: Parki narodowe: Tajlandia, Zimbabwe - film dokumentalny 17.00 Safari braci Kratt - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany (powt.) 18.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji 22.00 U Steinerów - program folklorystyczny 23.45 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 00.35 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.05 Program nocny Vox 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 07.00 Sfida al Re di Castiglia - film przygodowy, Włochy/Hiszpania 1963 (powt.) 08.45 DCTP History Club - magazyn historyczny 09.40 NZZ Format (powt.) 10.30 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 12.35 Asy przestworzy (Aces High) - film wojenny, W. Bryt. 1976, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Christopher Plummer, Peter Firth, Simon Ward (115 min) 14.50 Wybrzeże szkieletów (1/5) - serial dokumentalny 15.50 Czas na zwierzęta: Zdobywca Morza Śródziemnego - film dokumentalny 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Dominikana - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99 21.10 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 22.05 Kocie oko (Cat's Eye) - horror, USA 1985, reż. Lewis Teague, wyk. Drew Barrymore, James Woods, Kenneth McMillan, Robert Hays (90 min) 00.00 Prawdziwa miłość (powt.) 01.00 The Dark Desires: Anna - thriller erotyczny, USA/Francja 1994 (powt.) 02.35 Czynnik PSI - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996/99 (powt.) 03.30 Poltergeist: The Legacy - serial fantastyczny, USA 1996/99 (powt.) 04.20 5 godzin strachu - Zakładnicy z przedszkola (5 Stunden Angst - Geiselnahme im Kindergarten) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy 1994 (powt.) 05.50 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Zdf 05.30 Radość podróżowania - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Pinokio - serial animowany 06.50 Hippo Hurra - serial dla dzieci 07.05 Tao Tao - serial animowany 07.30 Tabaluga tivi (powt.) 09.00 Stark! - magazyn dla dzieci 09.15 Na czasie - magazyn religijny 09.30 Transmisja katolickiej Mszy Świętej z parafii św. Piotra i Pawła w Kranenburgu 10.15 Feodor - serial animowany 10.20 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci 10.45 Telewizyjny ogród ZDF - program muzyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów 13.15 Wtedy: Flower Power - film dokumentalny 13.30 tele zoo - magazyn podróżniczy 14.00 Niezapomniany weekend... w Wenecji (Ein unvergeßliches Wochenende.. in Venedig) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993, reż. Christian Quadflieg, wyk. Christian Quadflieg, Hans von Borsody, Christine Wodetzky, Jörg Pleva (90 min) 15.30 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki (Gentlemen Prefer Blondes) - musical, USA 1953, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Jane Russell, Marilyn Monroe, Charles Coburn, Elliott Reid, Tommy Noonan, George Winslow (88 min) 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Reportaże sportowe - najważniejsze wydarzenia dnia 18.00 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 18.30 Radość podróżowania - magazyn podróżniczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn parlamentarny 19.30 Cudowny świat: Ekspedycja na dach dżungli - film dokumentalny 20.15 Statek marzeń - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 21.45 Klatka dla ptaków (The Birdcage) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Robin Williams, Gene Hackman, Nathan Lane, Dan Futterman (114 min) 23.40 Wiadomości 00.00 The Man Who Understood Women - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1959, reż. Nunnally Johnson, wyk. Hnery Fonda, Leslie Caron, Cesare Danova, Myron McCormick (102 min) 03.40 Straßenfeger 04.10 Conrad i S-ka (powt.) 05.00 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 07.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 09.00 Interaktiv-Live - teledyski na telefon 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Lämmermann-Show 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co było grane? - magazyn weekendowych nowości 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny: Boyzone 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski 01.00 Nocne teledyski